Transferred from France
by lilsheltiebball
Summary: When Rebekka, a girl from Beauxbatons is transferred to Hogwarts, Hermione has got some competiton. For the top student and for Ron's Heart.
1. The New Girl

**Transferred from France**

"Professor! Please! NO! I love it here!" I yell as I chase her down the hall. "Don't make me transfer! PLEASE! I want to stay here! In France! Please listen!"

"Rebekka Rae! I will NOT tolerate this! You ARE going to England and you ARE going to Hogwarts!" and that was the last of it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Rebekka. It may be different but I'm sure you'll adjust." The headmistress said. "Unlike Beauxbatons, Hogwarts is a co-ed school."

"Alright." I said.

"Here is your map and schedule."

"Alright." I said yet again.

"This map will guide you to your common room. Gryffindor… The password is there," she said pointing to a familiar word scrawled on the bottom of the map, "Meet up with Hermione . She'll fill you in."

"Alright."

"Go then." She said.

"Yup."

Later that day

"Did you hear, Ron?" said a voice

"What Harry?" another voice responded.

"We got a girl from Beauxbatons here. She transferred here today!" said the voice called Harry.


	2. Newfound Friends

"Rebekka!" called a female voice "Rebekka come out!"

"Rebekka?" said the voice called Ron, "Sounds cute."

"RON!" the female voice shrieked and then I heard it. SLAP!

"Ow Hermione!"

"That's what you get." She said.

"Rebekka?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What was it like? At Beauxbatons?"

"It wasn't much different then here, now that I think about it, it was less fun…"

"Oh." She said.

"Hey, Hermione." I said as she was getting up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You can call me Bekka."


	3. Hidden talents

"Students." Said the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Our transfiguration teacher, until they could find a replacement.

"You will be changing your goblet, or item of choice, into your favorite animal. Make sure you are focused on the animal. The incantation is on the board. Get to work." She said as she sat down.

'An animal of choice… A fox. That works just fine. An item of choice… Myself. Could I do that?" I thought to myself.

I was about to turn myself into a fox. At Beauxbatons, I had signed up for animagi lessons… I muttered the incantation and concentrated on a red fox with a silvery tipped tail. I felt my body changing and all conversation stopped. In unison I heard the professor and Hermione both yell.

"Rebekka!"

"That was amazing! I've never had a student transform fully on their first try!"

"Headmistress," said Rufus Scrimeagor, the minister of magic, "I suggest you get Ms. Alough, registered as an animagi."

"Ms. Alough?" asked Professor Mc Gonagall

"Alright." I said.


	4. A warning

"I don't BELIEVE it! I've been practicing for a month and all I can do is get the top of my head and ears to change!" said Harry as I cut up the roots for my potion. I put them in, cooled it and let it simmer. It turned a pinky-violet color and I put a little in a vial with my name on the cork. I walked up to Slughorn's desk and set it in the vial rack. It sat all alone…

"I went to put my potion sample on the desk, a little past half of class, and someone BEAT ME! I looked on the cork and it said Rebekka Alough with a little moon next to it! But even BEFORE that, you beat me in Transfiguration!" Hermione yelled.

"They were my best subjects back at Beauxbatons."

"Well Rebekka, I'm telling you now. Ron is MINE."

"What?" I asked.

"I see you two making moon eyes at each other."

"We pass notes. Is that a crime?"

"When you are messing with MY future boyfriend, Yeah it is." She said. I had never seen her this mad.

"O.K."

"You'd better hope I don't see you guys making moon eyes or anything past that." That's when she broke down in tears.

"Bekka, before you got here Ron and I were so close to being a couple. So close you wouldn't believe it. But now you're here, he's moved on. I know I've been acting weird. If you really like him, and he asks you out… Be warned. I'll know." She said the rage returning.

"He's mine." She said. Then I nodded and left. I was not going to give him up without a fight.


	5. A Hallway Meeting

**Hey! Lilsheltiebball here! Sorry for the short wait! YAY! 2 good reviews!!!! Sorry I'm switching from past-tense to pre-tense...** **Here's chapter 5 of TFF! (transfereed from france...) **

"Hey Bekka?" asked Ron.

"Yeah? What's up?" I said.

"I was wondering. Next week's Christmas and there's going to be a big party in Hogsmeade… Would you go with me?" he said hesitantly, looking at his feet.

"Alright." I said

"It's a formal thing. So you'll need a dress. The theme is Muggle Formal. It's this Sunday… So I'll pick you up OK?"

"Ok. Where are you picking me up?" I asked.

"At the station... Bye. See you later" he said as he kissed me. Hermione had conveniently rounded the corner when I kissed him back.

"REBEKKA?" I heard my voice yelled in her shrill voice as Ron left.

"What? He likes me, Hermione. If he wants to go there let him."

"I'll give you three weeks. If you can go around snogging each other and being absolutely happy for three whole weeks you can have him." She said.

"Hermione he's not a trophy!"

"Yes he is Rebekka! We both want him." she said.

"Why don't we let him choose?" I asked.

"I made my offer. Take it or Lose it." she extended her hand.

"Take it." I said.

I wait at the train station for him. I have a lilac gown on, my hair is curled, my lips my favorite color, pastel pink.

"Rebekka?" He says.

"Ron!" I say running to him.

"You look goregeous!" he says kissing me.

"Why thanks." I say.

"How long is the wait?" I ask him.

"The train wont be here for another hour." he says. He looks good in his black tux, no bow tie (thank god.) his hair is clipped, not too short not too long. I sit down next to him and he gradualy moves his arm till it is wrapped around my waist.

"Bekka." He says.

"What?" I respond.

"It's too bad that your first year at Hogwarts is your last one here too."

"It's alright" I say, "i have good friends and.." but he cuts me off. He puts me in a lip lock. When he's done he says, "And an amazing boyfriend."


	6. Couples Only Dance

I wait for him to come out of the bathroom. The Christmas party is amazing. Christmas is in three days and you can tell. He walks out.

"Let's dance." He says as he takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

"COUPLES ONLY!" Yells the DJ as he plays a slow song.


End file.
